With a Little Help From The Stars
by Hanami14
Summary: Se reprochaba así mismo como dejo que todo aquello pasara, se recriminaba por tenerla entre sus brazos, tocando su piel, jugando con su cabello. Tenia que tomar una decisión, aclarar lo que sentía, pero no podía hacerlo solo. Algunas personas llegarían para ayudarlo, aunque el jamas imagino poder tener algo en común con ellas. DRAMIONE
1. ¿Hasta donde hemos llegado?

**HOLA**

 **Traigo una nueva historia que según yo, constara de tres capítulos. La idea vino a mi mente mientras escribía "La Carta de Narcissa", cuando termine me di cuenta que me gusto muchísimo, así que decidí subirlo.**

 **Comenten por favor que les pareció la historia.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mio, le pertenece a J.K Rowling**

* * *

 **With a Little help from the stars**

 **Chapter I: ¿Hasta dónde hemos llegado?**

 **Dramione**

 **Post-War**

El clima invernal siempre ha sido su preferido; aunque pocas veces lo expresara, le gustaba realmente ver la nieve caer, la sensación que dejaba el viento frio cuando tocaba su piel y _(aunque probablemente nadie lo creería)_ amaba la Época Navideña. Siempre se sentía como un niño, como cuando era pequeño e inocente; por eso añoraba tanto esa época, lo hacía sentirse transportado al tiempo donde lo único importante para Él era jugar, reír y correr por los jardines de su casa. Recordaba cada uno de los inviernos de su vida _(desde que tuvo conciencia de ellos)_ recordaba cada cena navideña en su hogar, cada regalo que sus padres le habían proporcionado, cada viaje realizado en épocas decembrinas, recordaba también los olores típicos de las cenas o reuniones etc… Pero este año junto con la fría ventisca de Septiembre, algo más llego a su vida, para ser específicos _"alguien más"._

Si se ponía a precisar en qué momento sucedió, no podía definirlo. Solo sabe que fue a finales de Septiembre, y ahora se encontraban a mediados de Diciembre. Casi tres meses habían pasado desde esa noche; así como cuando cae una nevada y el paisaje se vuelve blanco de la noche a la mañana, despertó un día junto a ella y a partir de ese momento no hubo mañana que no lo hiciera.

La chica en cuestión se encontraba plácidamente dormida sobre su pecho, estaba hecha ovillo contra Él, descansando un brazo sobre su abdomen. El calor que su cuerpo emanaba era una de sus _"nuevas cosas favoritas";_ no necesitaba ningún hechizo para mantener la temperatura cálida del ambiente, solo la necesitaba a ella. Solo esa chica, con su cabello castaño alborotado desparramado en la cama, sus mejillas rosadas ardiendo, su piel desnuda y marcada por pecas o manchas salteadas.

Se reprochaba así mismo como dejo que todo aquello pasara, se recriminaba por tenerla entre sus brazos, tocando su piel, jugando con su cabello. Todas las mañanas, cuando era consiente de sí mismo y de sus acciones, cuando todo el deseo y hambre de la noche anterior habían sido calmados, volvía a la realidad; se culpaba mentalmente una y otra vez por permitir que _"eso"_ siguiera. Siempre era lo mismo: salía de esa habitación determinado a no volver a caer en sus brazos y que acabaría con ese juego de una vez por todas… pero no sucedía.

Podía renegar mil veces de ella pero todas las noches volvía a buscarla. Podía pasar el día entero alejándose de ella, evitando encontrársela en los pasillos, ignorándola en clases, durante el día ella era una completa extraña, pero todas las noches después de hacer guardia un fuerte ardor crecía en su pecho, deseando verla, tenerla, acariciarla, mirarla y hacerla suya. Y como siempre ahí estaba frente a Él, esperándolo en el pasillo del 7mo piso; solo bastaba una mirada compartida, para que después la puerta de la sala de los menesteres apareciera. Y se volvía un cobarde, porque no podía resistirse a ella. Por qué aunque en el día fingiera no conocerla, en la noche ella era su mundo.

Todas las mañanas amanecía con las mismas convicciones, con las mismas interrogantes y con los mismos pensamientos de reproche; después ella despertaba: abría sus hermosos ojos color sol, enmarcados de gruesas pestañas, besaba su mejilla para darle los buenos días y de nuevo el calor aumentaba. Sus ojos brillaban tanto que la neblina de pensamientos se despejaba y de nuevo estaba sobre ella, reclamando lo que era suyo. _Que tonto era_ , aunque no lo admitiera Él era más de ella, que de sí mismo.

Su alma tenía dueña aunque renegara, buscaba excusas para su comportamiento porque no quería aceptar su realidad. Siempre se decía _"solo es una buena cogida por eso vuelves por más"_ pero no era solo sexo, era algo más allá del placer físico.

Si bien, al principio todo había sido puro contacto físico _"Maravilloso y asombroso sexo. Las cogidas más deliciosas de su vida"_ después se volvió una situación emocional, una dependencia mutua. Ella se volvió su mejor amiga, le contaba sus miedos, sus pesadillas y era a la única mujer que le confiaba sus sueños. _Hermione Granger_ se volvió su mundo; y no sabía si era por miedo, cobardía, prejuicios o egoísmo, pero no lo quería admitir.

La noche donde por primera vez se encontraron emocionalmente fue el 1 de Octubre, esa fecha quedo grabada en su memoria.

 **-Flashback-**

Hermione había llegado puntual a su cita pero había algo diferente en su actitud. Cuando estuvieron dentro de la sala Draco se lanzó contra sus labios, succionando, mordiendo, acariciándolos con la lengua, pero ella no le correspondía con la misma intensidad. Al principio no le importo que la chica estuviera tan frígida, la siguió tocando, besando, mordiendo, quitándole la ropa hasta dejarla desnuda. Después se comenzó a desesperar, quería escucharla gemir, escuchar su nombre salir de sus carnosos labios; sabía que su cuello era una de sus partes sensibles, lo mordisqueaba y succionaba para animar a la chica pero en vez de sentirla temblar de placer sintió gotas caer en su mejilla, levanto su rostro para verla y noto que Hermione estaba llorando, muchas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, se agolpaban una a una.

No sabía qué hacer, ella se veía tan vulnerable, tan quebrada y Él se sentía un completo imbécil por no haberlo notado. Fue la primera vez que deseo reconfortar a alguien, y no sabía cómo hacerlo. La tomo en sus brazos sosteniendo su cintura para colocarla encima de su pecho, se recargo contra la cabecera de la cama y los cubrió con una sábana. La chica se aferraba a su pecho sollozando, podía sentir sus lágrimas caer sobre su abdomen. Se sentía tonto tratando de reconfortarla: peinaba su cabello con una mano y con la otra palmeaba su espalda. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, hasta que de repente ella había dejado de llorar y se despegó de su pecho.

 _-Perdón, te eh llenado de lágrimas y mocos_ \- avergonzada al ver que el pecho del chico estaba mojado. El tomo su varita para limpiarse y le dio un pañuelo. Hermione se volvió a acostar contra su pecho, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del muchacho, esparció pequeños besos ahí.

 _-No es necesario que hagas eso. Si no te sientes bien podemos irnos_. –ella dejo de besarlo y apretó sus brazos más fuerte alrededor del chico.

 _-No quiero estar sola_. – susurro.

 _-Yo no soy bueno haciendo sentir mejor a las personas. Normalmente yo soy el que jode a los demás. No doy consejos y soy malo escuchando_ \- de verdad quería hacerla sentir mejor pero se sentía incapaz- _Pero intentare hacerlo. Escucharte… Si es que quieres contarme que sucede_.

 _-Gracias-_ se apretó más contra El.- _Es una historia larga, ¿No te molesta?_

 _-Tenemos toda la noche-_ encogiéndose de hombros y acomodándose mejor. Volvió a cubrirlos con la sabana y después con un cobertor.- _Además quedaras en deuda conmigo, espero me muestres tu gratitud mañana.-_ Ella se rio, le prometió que sería bien recompensado.

 _Toda la noche hasta el amanecer del día siguiente estuvieron hablando. Primero fue ella la que hablo: antes de la guerra, para mantener a sus padres a salvo había borrado sus memorias. Implanto nuevas identidades y les dio un nuevo hogar en Australia. Cuando todo acabo quiso devolver sus recuerdos, el ministerio y médicos de San Mungo ofrecieron su ayuda para lograrlo. Todo debía hacerse con precaución para evitar causarles un shock y acoplar sus memorias a la realidad de la mejor manera posible._

 _Ese día había recibido una carta donde le informaban que sus padres habían sido internados en San Mundo, el contra hechizo resulto ser exitoso pero el shock post-trauma de saber toda la verdad los había afectado. Le relato que se sentía tan culpable, sus padres estaban sufriendo y se preguntaba si le guardarían rencor. Al día siguiente iría a San Mungo a visitarlos, eso también la ponía mal. No sabía cómo enfrentarlos, quería ver sus ojos de nuevo, abrazarlos y confesar cuanto los había extrañado, pero ¿si ellos no la recibían bien?._

 _Draco no sabía que responder cuando ella termino de hablar. ¿Qué palabras podía usar?, realmente no tenía idea; decidió compartir un pedazo de sus recuerdos con ella, una historia que no le había contado a nadie nunca. Le conto sobre el día que su padre había sido llevado a Azkaban, ese mismo día también Voldemort lo había mandado a llamar para encomendarle su misión. Ella lo escucho atenta, sin interrumpirlo, mientras trazaba círculos su pecho con el dedo. Termino de hablar y ella siguió con otra historia; así sucesivamente paso la noche. Entre relatos: tristes, dolorosos, algunos alegres y otros penosos._

 _Cuando amaneció Hermione cumplió su promesa, recompenso la falta de acción de la noche anterior pero hubo algo muy diferente esta vez. No se besaban con furia, más bien eran besos relajados, demandantes pero dulces; sus caricias eran cálidas, reconfortantes y exploraban sus cuerpos como si fuera la primera vez; las penetraciones no fueron apresuradas, sino que sus cuerpos se movían a un mismo ritmo, como si conectaras dos notas juntas y formaran una perfecta melodía, sincronizada. Cuando llegaron al climax (los dos juntos) se miraban viéndose reflejados el uno en los ojos del otro; siguieron besándose una y otra vez sin despegar sus cuerpos, hasta que Hermione hablo._

 _-Creo que a esa es la diferencia entre "hacer el amor" y tener "sexo".- cerro sus ojos para no ver la reacción de Draco y siguió besándolo. El no respondió, simplemente siguió besándola hasta excitarse de nuevo y repetir la actividad una vez más. No quería ponerle un nombre diferente a lo que ellos tenían; mientras la volvía a penetrar pensaba en sus palabras "amor" , ¿Eso era hacer el amor?, esa conexión entre el placer y la felicidad mezcladas._

 **-End-**

-Su relación jamás volvió a ser igual después de ese día y entre más tiempo paso, más cosas cambiaron. Los dos se volvieron dependientes uno del otro. Y Draco comenzó a asustarse porque cruzo una línea que no debió sobrepasar y ahora no encontraba como volver atrás.

 _-¿Tienes mucho despierto?_ \- le pregunto entre besos y con la voz aun adormilada.

 _-Algo._

 _-Perdón, siempre duermo de más._ \- parando de besarlo.

 _-Me gusta verte dormir-_ susurro en su oreja, alzo la vista y la vio sonrojarse. Le encantaba su inocencia; ella era _"todo sonrojos y vergüenza"_ con Él. Aun después de verla desnuda casi a diario seguía siendo un manojo de nervios cuando estaban juntos. Él había sido el primer hombre en su vida; se le inflaba el pecho con este pensamiento, sabiéndose dueño de su cuerpo, el dueño de sus suspiros y el causante de sus desvelos.

 _-A mí me gusta verte así-_ respondió con una sonrisa coqueta. Ella era así, atractiva a su manera, todo por naturaleza. Nada en ella era fingido, todo real: cada curva de su cuerpo, cada mancha, cada sonrisa y cada mirada.

 _-¿Así cómo?-_ mientras descendía a su cuello para atacarlo a mordidas- _¿Sobre ti?_

 _-Ahá._

- _Dime Hermione… ¿Cómo te gusta que este? Explícame_

 _-¡No seas malo Draco! Sabes que me da tanta vergüenza decirlo.-_ haciendo un puchero e inflando los cachetes.

 _-Matas el momento Mujer_ \- tirándose al lado de ella- _Sabes que no me burlaría de ti, al contrario me encanta que lo digas-_ ella volvió a acomodarse sobre su pecho.

 _-No seas malo, Amor._ –Él siempre se tensaba cuando lo llamaba así. Para Hermione, Draco era su _"amor",_ siempre había sido clara con respecto a sus sentimientos, pero él no podía responderle las mismas palabras. Su relación era un secreto para muchos, solo 3 personas eran conscientes de esta. Por eso a ella no le extrañaba que Draco fuera distante durante el día; además jamás había esperado que sus palabras fueran devueltas, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que Él no era así, que no estaba listo para eso.

Una parte en el interior de Draco lo hacía sentir culpable, un completo " _bastardo"_ por dejarla pensar que algún día el respondería sus " _Te quiero"_ , que algún día su relación saldría a la luz y enfrentarían al mundo juntos _." Si ella tan solo supiera que todos los días trato de huir de sus brazos"_. Hermione no merecía nada de eso, era demasiado pura, buena, valiente, amable y con un gran corazón. Un corazón que rompería por no poder luchar contra sigo mismo y sus prejuicios.

 _\- Hay que irnos, prometí ir a Hogsmeade con Ginny.-_ Hermione se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar su ropa; como todas las noches, quedo desparramada en diferentes lugares alrededor de la sala. Se cambió ante la mirada de escrutinio que Draco le brindaba. _-¿Pasa algo?-_ pregunto ella mientras se colocaba los zapatos.

 _-Nada. Solo que te iras sin darme mi sesión matutina. ¿Cómo esperas que sobreviva mi día sin una buena y caliente cogida matutina?-_ menciono en tono juguetón y sexy.

Ello rodo los ojos _\- Vaya elocuencia la tuya. No puedo creer que con ese lenguaje me hayas conquistado._

 _-Pues según recuerdo. Así te conquiste_ \- se puse de pie para acercarse a ella. La tomo en sus brazos y de nuevo el sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. La beso suavemente, saboreando sus carnosos y dulces labios, sintiéndose embriagado por el aroma que desprendía el cabello de la chica.

 _-Draco, si sigues así no me podre ir y Ginny va a matarte._ – respondiendo y al mismo tiempo aumentando la intensidad del beso, volviéndolo fogoso. Ginny Weasley era una de las 3 personas que estaban enteradas de su relación, las otras dos eran: Blaise y Nott. Como todo _"macho alfa que se respeta",_ sus amigos estaban conscientes de sus encuentros con Granger.

 _-Ginebra siempre tiene razones para asesinarme-_ rodando los ojos y recordando que la chica siempre buscaba la manera de amenazarlo.

 _-Es mi mejor amiga. Nos cuidamos mutuamente._

 _-¿Tu no amenazas a Potter con castrarlo si le hace algo a ella, o si?_

 _-HaHa No, con las amenazas de sus hermanos tiene._

 _-Pobre Cara-rajada, El niño-que-vivió pudo con Voldemort pero no con un nido de comadrejas-_ recibió un golpe en las costillas por parte de la chica _.- ¡Ouch! Dolió._

 _-Sabes que no me gusta que los llames así._ – Poniendo una mueca de disgusto _\- Son mis amigos_.

 _-Sabes que no me agradan.-_ rodando de nuevo los ojos. Muchas veces habían discutido por este tema, ella estaba esperanzada a que algún día El fuera _"amigo"_ de Potter y Weasley.

 _-Ginny te agrada._

 _-Bueno, se podría decir que asusta lo suficiente como para no ser una "comadreja"._

Movió la cabeza a los lados, riendo- _Eres incorregible_ \- Le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla _\- Me voy. Te veo más tarde.-_ camino hacia la salida pero antes de abrir la puerta volteo a mirarlo por segunda vez- _Malfoy, Te quiero._

 _-Te veo más tarde. Granger-_ respondió y ella salió del cuarto.

Se volvió a tirar en la cama resoplando, su cerebro le taladraba y su corazón estaba acelerado. Siempre que Hermione le decía esas palabras un calor fuerte cubría su pecho; era una sensación agradable pero jamás la podía disfrutar porque su mente comenzaba a descontrolarse haciendo llover un montón de pensamientos y comenzando la tormenta de reproches.

Se volvió a quedar dormido un par de horas más, cuando despertó eran casi las 12. Tomo sus cosas para regresar a la sala común y buscar a sus amigos. Ellos también irían a Hogsmeade, habían hecho un pedido en la tienda de Quidditch y debían pasar a recogerlo antes de las 2.

Cuando entro a su sala común Blaise y Theo estaban sentados, al parecer esperándolo por las caras de fastidio que le brindaban.

-Nos preguntábamos cuando te dignarías a llegar.- reclamo Blaise.

-Pensamos en buscarte pero luego vimos a Granger hace una hora irse con Ginebra. Supusimos que venias en camino.-agrego Theo. A sus amigos les agradaban las dos Gryffindors hasta el punto que se familiarizaron con ellas, sobre todo con Weasley. Con Hermione no eran tan "llevados" por ser "territorio Malfoy" según ellos.

 _-Me quede dormido.-_ camino rumbo al dormitorio para irse a duchar.

 _-Ya nos dimos cuenta. No tardes en bañarte princesa. Es tarde y no hemos almorzado por tu culpa._

 _-Si Mamá_ -grito Draco desde las escaleras.

Una hora después se encontraban en Hogsmeade recogiendo su pedido, habían encargado equipo nuevo para el siguiente partido de Quidditch. Como eran Slytherins siempre proclamaban que merecían lo mejor, así que el equipo de protección de su escuela les parecía deficiente. Propusieron comer en "Las tres escobas" antes de ir a hacer más compras; el clima era realmente bueno para andar caminando, sobre todo para Draco que le gustaba sentir la brisa fría correr. Entraron al local esperando que su mesa de siempre estuviera vacía. Para su suerte lo estaba, tomaron asiento y pidieron la orden. Draco hablaba con Blaise sobre el siguiente partido hasta que Theo los interrumpió.

 _-Novia a las 2:00 en punto_ -apuntando hacia el frente. Volteo hacia donde Theo señalaba estaba Hermione con Ginebra y Lovegood en una mesa al otro extremo del lugar. Como siempre Draco no espero a encontrarse con su mirada, simplemente ignoro su presencia.

- _No te entiendo, Hermano_ \- comento Blaise- _Llevas durmiendo con ella desde hace varios meses y por las mañanas la tratas como una desconocida._

 _-Ya hemos hablado de esto._

 _-Eres un idiota Draco. Tú eres el único que no quiere enfrentar la situación. Es tan obvio que_ _ustedes cruzaron la línea_.- repuso Theo.

 _-¿Desde cuando tanto interés en mi relación con Ella?._

 _-Hemos hablado con Ginebra de este tema_ -Blaise sabía que Draco se pondría a la defensiva, pero tenían que decírselo- _Nos dijo que Granger realmente está enamorada de ti, Nos preguntó si tú también sentías lo mismo por ella_.

 _-Algo está pasando Draco. Escucha; conocemos a Ginebra, no nos preguntaría eso por la nada_ \- menciono Theo, esperaba que su amigo entendiera que trataban de decir- _No quiso decirnos el por qué, pero hizo varias preguntas._

 _\- ¿Y por qué demonios insisten en meterse en mi relación con ella? Ninguno de los 3 tiene derecho. Lo que ella y yo tenemos es un acuerdo entre los dos._

 _-No Draco-_ dijo Blaise meneando su cabeza _\- Tú sigues aferrado en que tienen un "acuerdo" o "sexo por conveniencia", como quieras llamarlo. Pero sabes que no es así, lo sabes… No sé por qué no lo aceptas._

 _-Ustedes dos han llegado muy lejos… Si no aclaras tus sentimientos la vas a lastimar._

 _-Ha_ \- risa sarcástica- ¿A caso no _son serpientes? ¿Les importan los sentimientos de Granger?._

 _-Si somos serpientes, pero tú eres nuestro amigo. No estamos ciegos Draco, desde que estas con ella eres diferente… Eres mejor.-_ dijo Theo- _Eres feliz._

-El día en que le rompas el corazón, te lo romperás a ti mismo. No seas tan ciego, tienes algo fuerte con ella.- Blaise se pasó una mano por la cara- _Lo diré solo una vez-_ apuntándole con el dedo- _Estamos seguros que algo paso, algo sabe Ginebra que nosotros no. Y te recomiendo averiguar que es._

 _-Por una vez en tu vida, escúchanos y toma el consejo_ \- Theo lo miraba con preocupación _\- Ella puede ser lo más extraordinario que te pase en la vida, no la dejes ir. –_ A Draco le parecía como si su amigo hablara por experiencia propia, sus palabras sonaron tan sinceras y se preguntó si acaso Theo había estado enamorado.

Después de la _"animada charla"_ la comida llego a sus mesas. Él sabía que Hermione seguía ahí, quería voltear a verla, descubrir si era verdad lo que sus amigos decían y si había algo diferente. Si algo hubiera pasado _¿Él lo sabría, no?_ siempre le contaba absolutamente todo, hasta las cosas más tontas que sucedían durante el día.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se detuvo a examinarla con la mirada; charlaba animadamente con sus amigas mientras tomaba jugo de calabaza; al parecer la estuvo observando muy intensamente por que la chica percibió que era observada. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ella se sonrojo y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, dedicada solamente a Él. Draco asintió desviando su mirada para de nuevo comenzar a charlar con Blaise sobre Quidditch.

Si Él hubiese sido más observador se hubiera percatado que desde ese momento Hermione no dejo se sonreír. En el interior de la chica creció un calor intenso _"felicidad"_ causada por descubrirlo observándola; nunca había pasado antes, normalmente no le prestaba atención durante el día, y aunque ella trata de que no le afectara, siempre había deseado sentir su atención. Quería que la mirara igual que lo hacía por las noches, con los ojos llenos de _"amor",_ porque a pesar de que Draco jamás le haya dicho un _"Te quiero",_ se sentía correspondida. Todas sus acciones se lo demostraban y alentaban su corazón _. "Tengo que hablar con el pronto"_ le dijo a Ginny, convencida de que todo resultaría de la mejor manera después de confesarle su secreto.

* * *

 **Esto es todo por hoy:)**

 **Alguien adivina ¿que es lo que Hermione le tiene que confesar? :p**

 **Espero sus reviews**

 **Saludos**


	2. Sospechas Acertadas

**He Aquí el siguiente capitulo**

 **Espero lo disfruten, el siguiente sera muchisimo muy largo, ya estoy trabajando en el. Puso muchos feelings en el 3, por eso se hizo tan grande, el 2 decidí cortarlo hasta cierto punto por "fluidez".**

 **Disfrútenlo** **.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

 **Chapter II: "Sospechas Acertadas"**

Para todo el alumnado de Hogwarts las vacaciones de invierno estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, para ser exactos solo a unas horas. Todo estrés ocasionado por proyectos de invierno, exámenes y tareas habían llegado a su fin (por ahora); estaban por abordar el expresso para regresar a sus hogares.

Hermione Granger se encontraba en la mesa de Gryffindor desayunando con Ginny Weasley, hablando sobre la cena de Navidad que la menor de los pelirrojos había planeado en conjunto con Harry.

Al ser este año la primer fiesta decembrina después de la guerra querían esmerarse en dar un banquete, Molly estaba encantada con la idea, más por que Ginny era la organizadora oficial; Hermione había rechazado hacerse cargo de todo alegando que _"no necesitaba más estrés del que ya tenía por los N.E.W.T.S"_ ; esto, era más que una vil mentira, lo que mantenía en estrés a la joven bruja era cierto _"hurón"_ rubio de Slytherin.

 _-Herms, al menos podrías fingir que me prestas atención-_ dijo la pelirroja con cierto tono de desilusión.

 _-Perdona. ¿Entonces la cena será en Grimmauld Place?_

 _-Olvídalo_ \- hizo a un lado su comida y tomo las manos de su amiga _\- ¿Te sientes mal?_

 _-Solo es el desayuno, creo que ya no tengo apetito._

 _-¡Pero ayer tampoco cenaste! Debes alimentarte bien._

 _-Ya sé, pero todo me causa nauseas.-_ Era la verdad, últimamente no podía ingerir alimento sin sentir ganas de devolverlo; todo le causaba asco, incluso el jugo de calabaza.

Ginny soltó un fuerte suspiro- _No le dijiste. ¿Me equivoco?_

 _-No, no era el momento-_ sentía venir el sermón; por semanas su amiga le había brindado infinidad de charlas sobre el tema.

 _-Nunca lo es_ -dijo resignada- _Herms, debe saberlo._

 _-Y lo sabrá, pero ayer realmente no era el momento. Discutimos, él se enojó y si le decía todo sería peor._

 _-¿Por qué? ¿Te hizo algo?_

 _-No_ -las mejillas de la castaña se pusieron rojas- _lo invite a pasar la Navidad con nosotros. Quería pasar con El esos días. ¡Soy una tonta!_

 _-No eres tonta, estas enamorada-_ Ginny se rio de su amiga, era tan _"inocente"_ en estos temas- _pero pides imposibles, dudo mucho que Draco aceptara en un millón de años. Habrá demasiados Weasleys para su gusto-_ fingiendo la voz del chico.

Su amiga tenía razón, ¿En que estaba pensando cuando se lo dijo?, por supuesto que no aceptaría. Además le contó a Ginny la verdad a medias; la noche anterior no solo tuvieron una _"discusión"_ , más bien pelearon como hace tiempo no lo hacían. Se tocaron temas _"frágiles"_ para las dos partes, hubo insultos dolorosos y palabras que un _"lo siento"_ no arregla fácil.

Estaba todo bien, de hecho desde hace semanas Él estaba diferente, era más atento y le prestaba más atención; pero después de que ella comento lo de la fiesta todo se puso mal. Draco se alteró, ella se alteró y _¡boom!,_ exploto todo.

Los dos se encontraban platicando acostados en la cama, ya se habían vestido para irse cada uno a su respectiva sala común. Era una charla muy amena, hablaban sobre como celebraban en sus hogares las fiestas, sobre los regalos que habían recibido años atrás, su comida favorita etc…

Era muy agradable la sensación de estar entre sus brazos, escuchando los latidos de su corazón y la risa que salía de sus labios al recordar relatos graciosos de su infancia; fue como magia espontanea, era algo _"especial y profundo"_ sin necesidad de implicar _"intimidad"_ en la ecuación; se sentía parte de Él y de su vida.

En un momento de impulso, ella le pidió que asistiera a fiesta de Harry, inmediatamente noto a Draco tensarse. En cuestión de segundos todo el ambiente se había vuelto caluroso e incómodo. Fue como volver años en retroceso, como regresar el tiempo hasta sus primeros años en Hogwarts; ya no se abrazaban, más bien la cama perecía un ring, ella de un lado y Él del otro. Evitaba a toda costa que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas; internamente deseaba no haber hecho esa invitación que provoco la alteración del muchacho.

Llevaban más de media hora discutiendo; la fiesta no fue el único tema a debatir, también su relación salió a relucir, entre otras cosas.

 _-¡Eres un maldito hurón! No has cambiado, sigues siendo un asqueroso cobarde._

 _-Cállate Granger, que tú no eres la imagen de la santidad misma._

-¡ _No te estoy pidiendo imposibles, solo fue una invitación y tu terminaste volviéndote loco!_

 _-¿Eres tonta? A caso crees que me presentaría en esa fiesta como tú "estúpido noviecito" y recibir las miradas de desprecio de tus amiguitos._

 _-¡Pues podrías hacer un esfuerzo por mí! Son mis amigos, van dentro del paquete que yo implico_.

 _-¡Entonces deberíamos reconsiderar los términos del "paquete"!._

 _-¡Nosotros no somos un arreglo, menos un contrato!_

 _-¡No hay un nosotros Granger! ¿No lo entiendes? No hay un título, tú lo aceptaste así._

 _-¡Idiota! Tal vez tú estás acostumbrado a tratar a las "otras" como perras, a pisotearlas; pero yo no lo soy. ¡SIEMPRE TE HE DEJADO CLARO QUE SIENTO POR TI!_

 _-¿A caso te obligue? Es tanto tu culpa por abrir las piernas, como mía._

 _-¿Me estas llamando zorra?_ – Hermione estaba roja de coraje, ya no podía contener más las lágrimas, los dos habían llego a límites.

 _-Zorra… Sangre sucia-_ repitió despacio esa última palara _\- ¡Como prefieras ser llamada! A ver si así te das cuenta que no podemos coexistir juntos._

 _-Eres un idiota, una serpiente cobarde, un hijo de papi, un cabron desvergonzado-_ dijo despacio, con ira en cada letra- _Siempre tratas de hacer lo mismo, de alejarme de ti, poner esa barrera de ególatra para que nadie la penetre. ¡Pues muy tarde amigo!, porque te informo que te conozco bien, tanto para apostar que no lo dices en serio.-_ Ella había comenzado a llorar sin poder detenerse. Por poco le escupe la verdad, por poco le dice que está embarazada; ya no podía guardar más el secreto, pero no podía decírselo en ese momento, si se había puesto así por una simple invitación… cuando supiera del embarazo ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

Estar con Draco era una apuesta arriesgada; una parte de ella se sentía segura a su lado, esa parte estaba convencida de ser _"correspondida"_ por el chico; pero qué tal si estaba totalmente equivocada y Él solo jugaba con ella. Al fin y al cabo, debía correr ese riesgo, no solo por ella misma, sino también por esa vida que crecía en su vientre.

 _-¡Por qué me haces todo tan difícil!-_ se agarró el cabello con fuerza, frustrado. Sabía que se merecía todos los insultos posibles provenientes de la chica; en cambio, ella no merecía que el la tratara de esa manera. Ahora lloraba por su culpa, no podía verla así. Se acercó rodeando la cama para abrazarla pero lo rechazo.

 _-¡Vete! Un abrazo no va arreglarlo todo_ \- mientras lloraba más- _Debemos hablar de esto después._

 _-No me iré-_ respondió tranquilo; volvió a intentar acercarse, esta vez no lo aparto. Hermione se deshizo en sus brazos llorando, la cargo para sentarla en la cama mientras la castaña escondía su rostro en su cuello, podía sentir las lágrimas calientes que caían a _"cantaros"_ sobre su piel _\- Lo siento-_ dijo en tono muy bajo. Draco Malfoy no pedía disculpas, pero sabía que cuando estaba con Hermione, _"Él no era Él",_ ella lo transformaba.

La chica pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, sus sollozos se volvieron débiles con el paso de los minutos.

 _-Hermione, esto es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte_ \- su voz sonó suave y cálida, esperando no volver a alterarla- _Es lo único_.

Ella no quiso responder, por supuesto que quería más, estaba segura que Él podía darle más; pero ya habían discutido demasiado y sentía sus palabras como _"heridas muy recientes"_ como para empezar otra discusión.

Solo asintió dejando de sollozar, iba a limpiar sus lágrimas pero Él se adelantó, comenzó a pasar sus pulgares por sus mejillas y besaba cada lágrima que había dejado rastro en su cara. Esos momentos solo le brindaban esperanza, rogaba a Merlín no estar equivocada, si verdaderamente Draco no sentía nada por ella, ¿Qué pasaría después con su hijo?

 _-Tierra a Hermione-_ era Ginny que agitaba su mano frente a su rostro para llamar su atención.

- _Lo siento Ginny-_ respondió aturdida- _Me fui por un momento_.

 _-Ya lo note. Vamos, quedan unas horas antes de irnos y aun no guardo algunas cosas._

Las dos se levantaron de la mesa para dirigiéndose a la salida; de nuevo hablaban sobre la cena de Navidad. A Hermione le parecía que Ginny estaba demasiado entusiasmada por ser la anfitriona, después de todo era la casa de su novio, supuso que encontraba fascinante la idea de _"practicar"_ su papel como la futura Sra. Potter.

Estaban a punto de llegar a la torre Gryffindor, cuando a la pequeña Weasley se le ocurrió hablar sobre los platillos que servirían durante la cena, menciono cada uno de ellos y _¡Oh, Gran error!_ había mareado tanto a su amiga que todo comenzó a poner oscuro a su alrededor.

 _-¡Ginebra! Ya cállate.-_ fue lo último que alcanzo a decir antes de sentir su cuerpo completamente débil. Definitivamente durante todo el embarazo no volvería a probar jugo de calabaza.

* * *

Draco estaba en el gran comedor aun acompañado por Theo, seguía observando la puerta después de que Hermione saliera acompañada de Ginebra. Se sentía culpable por verla así, sabía que estaba rara y que no había probado bocado; se atribuía la culpa por la falta de apetito de la chica y de su estado anímico.

 _-Vas a desintegrar la puerta._

Draco solo rodo los ojos ante el comentario de su amigo y volvió a centrarse en su desayuno.

 _-¿Entonces? ¿Averiguaste algo?-_ inquirió Theo.

 _-¿Averiguar Qué?-_ haciéndose el desentendido.

 _-No te hagas. La razón por la cual Granger esta tan extraña últimamente_.

 _-No, nada-_ No quería tocar el tema con sus amigos, todas las semanas siguientes después de la ida a Hogsmeade lo habían atormentado con suposiciones sobre el comportamiento de la chica.

-Ni nosotros. Ginebra no dice nada- respondió Theo frustrado. Blaise y Él parecían haberse tomado muy enserio el tema.

Draco pensaba en responderle que por favor dejara ya dejaran eso zanjado cuando Blaise apareció en el gran comedor, casi corría hacia donde ellos estaban y se veía algo preocupado. Tomo asiento al frente de los dos.

 _-Granger_ \- procedió a hablar cuando recupero el aliento _\- está en la enfermería. Al parecer se cayó, algo así._

 _-¿Qué?-_ pregunto sorprendido el rubio _\- La acabo de ver salir con Ginebra_.

 _-No sé más detalles hombre. Solo iba pasando y lo escuche. Deberías ir antes de que todo mundo se entere y la enfermería este infestada de sus fans._

El rubio dudaba entre ir o no, en todo el tiempo que llevaba con la chica había evitado que lo vieran cerca de ella. Tal vez era algo sin importancia, no era necesario que fuera a buscarla, o ¿Si?.

 _-Idiota, tienes que ir-_ dijo Theo zarandeando a su amigo del hombro.

 _-Pero…-_ quería justificarse a sí mismo, una parte de él quería correr a ver como se encontraba Hermione, en cambio la otra se auto convencía de que no tenía por qué involucrase.

 _-Draco, más te vale que vayas o te lanzo dentro de la enfermería a la fuerza_ \- amenazo Blaise tomándolo por la corbata.

 _-Suéltame-_ fulminando con la mirada a su amigo- _Iré, pero que sea la última vez que los dos se meten en mi relación con Ella._

Blaise deshizo el agarre, el rubio se acomodó la corbata y salió hecho una furia del comedor para dirigirse a la enfermería.

* * *

Pensaba que probablemente Hermione solo había sido descuidada, tal vez se había caído en las escaleras ocasionándose alguna raspadura; aunque en su interior una especie de _"sensación"_ extraña comenzó a surgir de nuevo. Era molesto, había sentido _"eso"_ desde hace días (aunque no quería admitir lo que era), esa _"sospecha"_ que lo inundo después de verla vomitando por la mañana.

 _Aproximadamente 3 días atrás por la mañana, amaneció solo en la cama de la sala de menesteres. Pensó que la chica se había ido primero, aunque esa idea le pareció extraña, normalmente siempre salían juntos; después escucho un ruido proveniente del baño. Camino hasta la puerta para asegurarse que Hermione era la causante de ese "extraño sonido" y en efecto lo era. No tuvo que abrir la puerta para saber lo que sucedía, ella estaba vomitando._

 _Por su mente empezaron a pasar miles de ideas a la velocidad de la luz, su mente hizo click en una de ellas, una de las más atemorizantes suposiciones que podía llegar a tener. Agito su cabeza como negando sus ideas y mejor regreso a la cama._

Cuando llego a la entrada de la enfermería decidió inspeccionar si no había nadie más antes de entrar; la puerta estaba cerrada así que no podía averiguar cuantas personas estaban en el interior, opto por lanzar un hechizo para poder escuchar los murmullos.

Escuchaba unas cuantas voces, distinguió la de Hermione, la otra era Ginebra y supuso que la tercera era la Sra. Pomfrey. Se concentró en la plática notando que era algo "acalorada" y la Sra. Pomfrey era la que más hablaba, junto con la pequeña Weasley. Después lo que escucho lo altero lo suficiente para caer sobre sus rodillas al piso. Estaba en lo correcto, sus sospechas eran ciertas: Hermione estaba embarazada, tendrían un hijo.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo se quedó en estado de shock hasta que alguien lo zarandeo del hombro, era Ginebra que acababa de salir de la habitación. En un reflejo rápido, aun aturdido, jalo del brazo a la chica sin escuchar sus protestas para llevarla a otro pasillo.

 _-¡Me estas lastimando!-_ se quejó Ginny tratando de deshacerse del agarre.

Draco tenso más su mano aumentando la fuerza de su agarre- _¡¿Está embarazada?!-_ en un tono entre pregunta y afirmación.

 _-¿Qu-é?… ¿Có-mo?-_ sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, aunque al poco tiempo cayo en cuenta de la respuesta _\- Estabas escuchando…_

 _-Contéstame-_ exigió, su voz era áspera y ronca.

 _-Ya sabes la respuesta._

 _-¡No!-_ dijo en un susurro para después comenzar a gritar _-¡NO!-_ estampo sus manos contra su cara golpeándose así mismo, estaba molesto. Sus pupilas se dilataron, su piel se enrojeció y su cabello se alboroto al ser estrujado.

 _-¡Cálmate Malfoy! Ella está igual de asustada._

 _-¡No tienes una puta idea Weasley!_

 _-¿Idea de qué? Es normal tener miedo…Esto les corresponde a los dos, debes estar con ella._

 _-¡NO! , TODO SE ARRUINO, TODO SE FUE AL DEMONIO._

 _-No seas estúpido Malfoy, ese niño es inocente, no arruina nada.-_ Ginny trataba de no exasperarse y hablar con calma.

 _-¡CLARO QUE SI LO ALTERA TODO! ¿ME VEZ DE PADRE? UN EX MORTIFAGO CON LA HEROINA, UN SANGRE LIMPIA CON UNA SANGRE SUCIA._

 _-¡No vuelvas a decir eso! Hermione no es una sangre sucia. Pensé que habías cambiado pero sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre._

 _-¡CALLATE! NO TE ATREVAS A OPINAR. –_ alzo muchísimo más la voz _._

 _-OPINO PORQUE ES MI AMIGA, POR QUE ME IMPORTA Y TAMBIEN ESE NIÑO QUE CRECE EN ELLA ME IMPORTA.-_ la pelirroja perdió la paciencia, no iba a permitir que Draco insultara a Hermione.

-" _Eso" SOLO NOS CAUSARA PROBLEMAS A LOS DOS, LO SABES._

 _-¡"Eso" TIENE NOMBRE! ES UN NIÑO- jamás se había puesto tan roja de ira en su vida-TU HIJO Y DE ELLA._

 _-¡NO!,! NO!,!NO!-_ mecía la cabeza en negación, no podía más con la situación, necesitaba irse. Se dio la media vuelta aun gritando- _CALLATE._

 _-MALFOY, NO TE ATREVAS A IRTE. –_ ya se había alejado algo más de un metro cuando ella grito _-¿LA AMAS?-_ No recibió respuesta.-RESPONDEME- le exigía.

 _-¡NO SE!, Y AUNQUE ASI FUERA NO ES DE TU PUTA INCUMBENCIA.-_ Y era la verdad, no podía definir sus sentimientos por la chica. Todo este tiempo con ella había sido una montaña rusa de emociones que iban desde la felicidad hasta el arrepentimiento.

Ginny realmente necesitaba una respuesta, si él no se atrevía a darla lo obligaría _.- Flipendo-_ lanzo el hechizo directo a Draco sin fallar. Por el golpe del hechizo cayó al piso de espaldas.

 _-¡NO TE ATREVAS!-_ le sorprendió ser atacado por Ginebra y saco su varita para defenderse.

 _-Pues considera esto una advertencia, tienes de aquí al regreso a clases para averiguar que sientes en verdad por ella, porque si no… -_ apretó su varita en la mano, su mandíbula se tensó haciendo rechinar sus dientes _\- te juro que yo misma te desaparezco Malfoy_.- con esa última frase como amenaza se fue rumbo a la enfermería de nuevo.

Draco se quedó parado un momento en el mismo lugar, aun se encontraba aturdido; además no podía con la histeria que crecía en su interior. Él no podía ser padre, Hermione no debía estar embarazada. El ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía por ella, ni siquiera tenían una relación "concreta". _Demonios-_ volvió a decir. Quería desaparecer en ese mismo instante, no podía cruzársela en el expresso de regreso a casa, no podía mirarla a los ojos.

Se dirigió como un rayo a la oficina de la directora; le pediría (más bien exigiría) que lo mandara a casa por otro medio.

* * *

Ginny regreso a buscar a Hermione, la Sra. Pomfrey le había ordenado no levantarse de la cama hasta la hora de partida del expresso. Cuando entro pensó que su amiga se había quedado dormida, así que se sintió libre de suspirar exasperada recordando su pelea con Draco.

 _-¿Paso algo, Ginny?-_ Hermione había abierto los ojos, la miraba extrañada desde la cama donde estaba recostada.

 _-No…Nada. Solo estaba pensando en la fiesta, de nuevo-_ tenía que mentirle, no podía contarle sobre lo que paso; por el bien de su amiga y de ese bebe no la alteraría.

 _-Bueno…-_ volvió a cerrar los ojos, conteniendo las palabras que desea soltar- _Draco…¿No ha venido?_ \- pregunto en un murmullo la castaña.

Imagino que su amiga, durante todo el tiempo que ha pasado en la enfermería, había esperado verlo entrar de un momento a otro.

 _-Si-_ de todas formas era cierto- _Solo que le pedí que se fuera. Perdóname_ \- se excusó mintiendo- _Pensé que no sería el momento, además la Sra. Pomfrey de inmediato intuiría que Él es el padre._

 _-No te preocupes_ \- su amiga sonaba animada aunque decepcionada por no haber podido ver al rubio- _Además nos costó mucho convencerla para que no le dijera nada a la Profesora Mcgonagall aun._

 _-¿Crees que realmente nos ayude? ¿Qué realmente espere a que seas tú quien hable con la Directora?_

 _-Por supuesto, sobre todo si yo cumplo con mi palabra de hablar de inmediato con ella regresando de vacaciones._

 _-¿Lo harás sola?. Él debería…_

 _-Estar ahí-_ completo la oración de su amiga _\- Lo estará… regresando se lo diré, sin titubear_.

" _Si supieras"-_ pensó la pelirroja en su interior, no podía romperle el corazón a su amiga contándole la reacción del muchacho.

No podía confiar a ciegas en Draco, pero si era verdad lo que Theo y Blaise le contaban podía arriesgarse a _"intuir"_ que el pronto aclararía sus sentimientos, que le correspondería a su amiga y formarían una familia. Los dos Slytherins le habían confiado varios de sus pensamientos, estaban seguros de que Draco estaba completamente enamorado de Hermione.

Desde que estaban juntos había cambiado (según sus dos amigos) sonreía siempre, ya no era tan _"hijo de papi",_ no molestaba a nadie, ni se metía en problemas, ya no era prepotente o engreído; simplemente era feliz… todo a causa de la existencia de ella en su vida. Pero también tenía miedos, inseguridades y su mente era un total desastre en esos instantes, todo eso sumado a los prejuicios con los cuales creció lo tenían confundido, incapaz de afrontar sus sentimientos.

Rogaba que los dos estuvieran en lo cierto, al menos las vacaciones le darían tiempo para pensar; aunque de una cosa estaba segura: si Draco Malfoy por sí mismo no podía _"descifrar"_ sus sentimientos por Hermione, había unas cuantas personitas que se encargarían de darle ese empujo que necesitaba.

* * *

 **¿Les gusto? Espero si.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE HAN DEJADO. SON LOS MEJORES**

 **Por favor sigan alimentándome con ellos :3**


End file.
